The Symphony of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Symphony of Haruhi Suzumiya or The String Performance of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの弦奏 Suzumiya Haruhi no Gensou), was an event featuring several songs and background music used in the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime. All of the songs are performed by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, and conducted by Phillip Chu, on April 29, 2009. A CD of the event was released on June 24, 2009 while the event DVD was released on February 26, 2010. The hosts for the event were Minoru Shiraishi, Megumi Matsumoto, and the composer of the background music Satoru Kousaki who came out and spoke after the odd-numbered performances. Pieces Performed # 恋のミクル伝説 (Koi no Mikuru Densetsu) # いつもの風景～激烈で華麗なる日々(The Usual Scenery ~The Days Are Becoming Fervently Splendorous; Itsumo no Fuukei ~ Gekiretsu de Kareinaru Hibi) # 最強パレパレード (Saikyou Pare Parade) # 悲劇のヒロイン～非日常への誘い～ビーチバカンス(Tragic Heroine ~Invitation to the Unexpected ~Beach Vacation) with a special violin performance by Hiroaki Yura; Higeki no Heroine ~ Hi Nichijou he no Sasoi ~ Beach Vacation # 好調好調～みくるのこころ～小さくても素敵な幸せ～おいおい～コミカルハッスル(Very Favorably ~ Mikuru's Heart ~Even just a little bit of happiness ~ Hey hey! ~ Comical Hustle; Kouchou Kouchou ~ Mikuru no Kokoro ~ Chiisakute mo Shiawase ~ Oi Oi ~ Comical Hustle) # 冒険でしょでしょ？ (Bouken Desho Desho?) with vocals provided by Aya Hirano # 交響曲第7番ハ長調作品60「レニングラード」第一楽章より (Symphony No. 7 in C major, Op. 60, 'Leningrad' First Movement; Koukyou Kyoku Dai 7 Ban C Chouchou Sakuhin 60 “Leningrad” Dai Ichi Gakushou Yori) # 素直な気持ち～ある雨の日～ハルヒの想い (Obedient Feeling ~That Rainy Day~ Haruhi's Thoughts) with a special piano performance by Seiji Honda; Sunao na Kimochi ~ Aru Ame no H I ~ Haruhi no Omoi # ザ・ミステリアス～朝倉涼子の真実～冬の足音 (The Truth of the Mysterious Asakura Ryoko ~ Winter Footsteps; The Mysterious ~ Asakura Ryouko no Shinjitsu ~ Fuyu no Ashioto) # Lost my music with vocals provided by Aya Hirano # SOS団始動！～何かがおかしい (SOS Brigade! ~ Something is odd; SOS Dan Shidou! ~ Nanika ga Okashii) # 雪、無音、窓辺にて。(Yuki, Muon, Madobe Nite) with vocals performed by Minori Chihara # のどかな商店街～ユキ登場～ピンチっぽい！～ミクル変身！そして戦闘！～大団円 (Tranquil Shopping District ~ Yuki's Appearance ~ Looks like a Pinch! ~ Mikuru's Transformation ~ The Battle Begins ~ Finale; Nodoka na Shoutengai ~ Yuki Toujou ~ Pinchppoi! ~ Mikuru Henshin! Soshite Sentou! ~ Daidanen) # ハレ晴レユカイ (Hare Hare Yukai) # (Encore) God knows... with vocals provided by Aya Hirano Home Releases A CD containing only the audio recording of the music was released on June 24, 2009 (LACA-5920) by Lantis. The event DVD was released on February 26, 2010 by Kadokawa Anime and Movic. No reason was given for the long delay of the release. It contained all 15 pieces and the talks by Shiraishi, Matsumoto, and Kousaki. The DVD also featured an eighteen minute long look into the practice of the event with the Tokyo Philaharmonic Orchestra, Chu, Shiraishi, Matsumoto, Kousaki, Hirano, and Chihara all featured practicing for the event. It also featured how Chu and Hirano were able to communicate through Yura about the high five they did on stage. A smaller version of the event pamphlet was included in each copy containing background information about the series and performers. The event was included on the third and final special disc in the BD-Box released on November 26, 2010. The bonus footage was not included on the disc, but all performances were kept in their original state. Media Videos File:Suzumiya_Haruhi_no_Gensou_BD_1920x1080_Live_concert|The Symphony of Haruhi Suzumiya from blu-ray es:La Sinfonía de Haruhi Suzumiya Category:CDs Category:The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya DVDs Category:Music